


Inspiration bites

by Kapuy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapuy/pseuds/Kapuy
Summary: I get this writing moods sometimes, and I decided to dump the results here.Who knows? Maybe someone will enjoy it.





	Inspiration bites

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here  
Not entirely sure of what I'm doing.

Ants crawling between my lungs  
I'm breathing through honey.

My heart fells tight, a wasps nest  
Static spreads further. 

And yet...  
There is nothing.

There is no needles,  
Sewing whispers through my brain. 

My chest will not burst,  
Spilling blood and roaches. 

My heart will not fall,  
Strangled in rotting vines. 

I know they are only illusions,  
Delusions of a tired mind. 

I still feel empty. 

And as the world races around me, While faces blur and words melt in my ears 

I smile...

It means nothing.


End file.
